


That's Cold

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, No Plot, Oneshot, Rimming, glaciershipping - Freeform, one day i'll learn to tag, they switch so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Zane and Cole fuck its 7 am and i havent sleptan "anon" wanted some Zane topping Cole ;^)





	That's Cold

Cole had just gotten out of the shower, water still dripping from his hair as he padded to the ninjas shared room, Zane laying on his bed reading a book, the nindroid hearing the boy come in and lowering his book to look.

And wow did he get a view.

Coles hair was messy, the towel hanging around his hips loose and low showing off the v of his stomach and the path of his happy trail that lead up to his toned chest.

“Enjoying the view?” Cole teased lightly before making his way to the drawers to fish out some clothing.

Well, that was before a cold body pressed up behind him, holding his body against the drawers as hands trailed up his hips.

“As a matter of fact I am. Would you perhaps mind if I took a closer inspection?” Zane mumbled into Coles ear, causing the noirette to shiver slightly.

One of Zanes hands slid forwards, tugging the towel from its place and letting it drop to the ground before he paused.

“You alright with this? We can stop if you’d like.” Zane asked gently, Coles response being to lean his head back against the white ninjas shoulder.

“I’d let you bang me right on the floor if you keep using that tone.” Cole said with a toothy grin, Zane letting out a chuckle before his hand moved forwards and took Coles cock in hand, gently stroking the black ninja as he kissed up Coles neck.

Cole let out a soft moan under his breath, biting his lips and letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt Zane press up against him hard, a tight hand on his hip as Zane grinded into his ass while jerking him off.

Zane let out a huff, gently biting the spot between Coles shoulder and neck before licking and biting a trail up to behind Coles ear, the cool lips of the ice ninja causing Cole to let out another shiver.

“That’s  _ cold… _ ” Cole said half heartedly, grinding his ass against Zane teasingly.

A moan leaving Zanes lips as he tenderly pulled Cole into a mess kiss over the other boys shoulder before mumbling a question in a bashful tone despite the fact he was currently grinding a semi against Coles ass.

“Do you think it is possible to try and switch positions?”    
Cole placed another gentle kiss to Zanes lips and gave him a crooked smile.

“As long as it’s not against this drawer, I’ll give anything a shot for you.”

They shared another gentle kiss, both grinning into the kiss before Zane spoke again.   
“I’ve also been wanting to try something else. It may include you bracing yourself on the drawer.” Zane said gently, pushing Cole until he was leaning over the set of drawers before kissing down his spine.

“What are you-  _ oh! _ ” Cole gasped in surprise as Zane, his squeaky clean goody two-shoes boyfriend, started rimming him as if his life depended on it.

Zane knocking Coles legs apart he reached up and wrapped a hand around Coles cock, jerking him off as he ate out his boyfriend and left Cole with shaky legs, moaning shakily as he buried his face into his arms.

“ _ God… _ you’re a fuckin’  _ menace… _ ” Cole breathed out gently, hips twitching as Zane hummed against him in response.

Pulling back, Zane let out a slight chuckle before tapping Coles legs.   
“Get on the bed, darling. Let us see how much more of a menace I can become.” he said teasingly, watching as Cole groaned and stood on shaky legs, taking a moment to steady himself before flopping over to the bed onto his back with a thump.

Zane only shaking his head with a snort before digging out lube and making his way to kneel between Coles legs, popping open the bottle and covering his fingers.

“You ready, pebble?” Zane asked gently, tossing the bottle to the side and massaging Coles thigh with his clean hand.

“Mmm-hmm…” Cole replied gentle, resting his head back and fluttering his eyes shut as the ice ninja trailed a finger down his cock and over his ass, a shiver shooting up Coles spine as he stated again gently.

“It’s _ cold... _ ” Zane only letting out an entertained huff as he pushed in a finger slowly, eyes trailing up the others body who made an uncomfortable whine as the intrusion. 

Sure Cole had prepped his boyfriends before, but that didn’t prepare him for the foreign feeling of someone else inside of him.

He kept himself from shifting as Zane gently began to thrust the lubed digit in and out until he had loosened up enough for two.

Curling his fingers, the nindroid felt a smirk spread on his lips as Cole let out a soft gasp, fingers curling into the sheets. The ice ninja using his free hand to lazily jerk off the other while aiming the thrusts of his fingers into the bundle of nerves as he scissored his fingers gently.

Coles toes curling as he let out a gentle chorus of moans in time with every stroke that hit that spot inside him.

“ _ F-fuuuuck…! _ ” Cole groaned, his back arching as Zane slipped in a third finger and stretched him out.

The slight painful stretch mixing with the warmth spreading inside his stomach in a delicious way that made his head fuzzy.

“You look so good like this.” Zane said gently, emphasizing his words with a thrust of his fingers, Cole biting off a whine as his hips bucked forwards desperately.

“Do you think I could…?” Zane asked gently, Cole desperately nodding his head in response.

Zane smiled sweetly, gently pulling out his fingers before crawling up Coles body, leaving a gentle trail of kisses up the others stomach and chest before nuzzling gently into the norrietes neck with a humm.

The two boys sharing a gentle kiss, Cole giving Zanes a soft bite before mumbling in a jokingly disgusted tone.

“You taste like ass.”   
“Your cooking is worse.” Zane retorted affectionitally as he pulled down his pants and lubed up his cock, gently pressing into Cole before the boy could respond.

Cole gritting his teeth and letting out an uncomfortable groan as he wrapped his legs around Zanes waist.

“Wait wait- wait _ shit stop! _ ” Cole groaned, Zane immediately pulling back with a concerned look.

“This isn’t- _ fuck _ lemmi just…” Cole said gently, pushing Zane back until Cole was straddling the other, face flushed as he lined himself up over Zanes cock before lowering himself down slowly, Zane letting out a strained groan as he gently placed his hands on Coles hips, letting the boy take control until he was, eventually, fully seated.

“F… fuck you’re _ big… _ ” Cole mumbled, resting his head in the crook of Zanes neck as he adjusted.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Zane replied, gently peppering Coles neck with kisses as he smoothed his hands over the earth ninjas waist. 

With a shaky breath Cole gave an experimental thrust of his hips, a gasp ripping itself out of his throat as he felt Zane press against him in a way that made his toes curl.

Hesitantly, Cole raised himself up slightly before gently letting himself down again, shaky whines leaving him as he slowly repeated his slow riding of the nindroid with a tight grip on Zanes shoulders

“God…  _ fuck _ you’re so _ big… _ ” Cole repeated, pressing his lips roughly against Zanes again as the nindroid moaned a reply in an appreciative tone.

Coles legs eventually giving out under him, causing him to drop down onto Zane, the earth ninjas eyes rolling back as a loud moan ripped out of his throat.

“Fuckk… I _ can’t  _ Zane I-  _ hha-...! _ ” Zane humming in response as he placed a hand on Coles chest and gently pushed him back onto his back as Zane followed, once again hovering over his boyfriend as he gave an experimental thrust.

“It’s okay honey, I’ll take care of you just relax…” Zane said gently, another thrust causing Cole to arch with a moan.

Zane started to lazily jerk off his boyfriend in time with his gentle thrusts, an adoring smile on his face as he watched Cole absolutely fall apart under him as he built up speed.

“Oh… fuck _ fuck-  _ Zane _ shit  _ please,  _ god  _ you’re so _ good fuuck…! _ ” Cole whined desperately, his fingers digging into Zanes metal plating and leaving finger shaped indents as he screwed his eyes shut, every thrust hitting him like a wave as Zane let out gentle huffs and small moans in return, his glowing eyes lidded as he pressed his lips against Coles again, muting the boys begging and eating up his moans.

Cole feeling a warmth in his stomach bubble up until he took in a deep gasp of air, entire body writhing under his boyfriend as he almost yelled Zanes name as he came across their stomachs, Zane speeding up his thrusts when Cole tightened around him; chasing his orgasm until he bit down on Coles shoulder, muffling a shout as he came into the earth ninja.

“F- h… _ fuck _ that’s cold...” Cole rasped out, shivering at the foreign feeling. Nothing about Zane was ever warm huh? 

With his body shaking and breath heavy he tried to pull himself together again after Zane quite literally fucked him stupid, Zane just humming in response as he pulled out and fell to the side of Cole, nuzzling the overworked boy affectionately.

“‘M gonna need ‘nother shower…” Cole mumbled, wrapping an arm around Zane and looking down at the mess on his stomach.

“Thank you…” Zane mumbled out in reply, gently kissing Coles cheek, Cole just huffing and cuddling into his boyfriend some more;

A shower can wait.


End file.
